


Make Me

by Bibblebubble



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibblebubble/pseuds/Bibblebubble
Summary: Logan gets sassy with Virgil





	Make Me

For the prompt "enough with the sass" 

Virgil was bored. It had been several hours since Logan had went to his room to get some work done. Patton was of adventuring with Roman, so Virgil was all alone. He decided that he should go into Logan's room and make him stop working. He walked upstairs and slowly opened Logan's door. "Hey Lo could you come down and hang out with me?" He asked. Logan rolled his eyes like this was a ridiculous request. "Logan Sanders don't roll your eyes at me, just come downstairs with me. Your work can wait." 

"Make me." 

"Fine I will" Virgil grabbed his necktie and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed him hard and with enough ferocity that the logical side was soon breathless. Virgil pulled away leaving Logan sitting stunned in his office chair. "Enough with the sass, just join me for a movie," Virgil said smirking as he left to go downstairs knowing Logan would follow him down shortly.


End file.
